Benutzer:Kinira
Tag allerseits, ihr seid hier auf die Seite eines Mitarbeiters des Allesteiler gestoßen. Am historischen Tag des 19. Novembers 2004 kam das erste Tales of-Spiel in die Läden. Doch ich wusste nichts davon und hatte erst gut sechs Jahre später meine erste Erfahrung mit der Reihe gemacht. Damals kaufte ich mir Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, weil ich es günstig in einem Laden sah. Damals mochte ich das Spiel sehr und spielte es auch mehrere Male durch. So gut ein halbes Jahr später holte ich mir Tales of the Abyss. Doch es war leider komplett auf Englisch und ich verstand kaum ein Wort (Das hat sich glücklicherweise geändert). Im Jahre 2013 bekam ich auf eigenem Wunsch hin eine X-Box 360 und Tales of Vesperia, sowie ein Game Cube Kontroller und Tales of Symphonia. Beide Spiele gehören zu meinen absoluten Favoriten und ich kenne die zwei Welten sehr gut. Ein Jahr später bekam ich auch noch eine Sonic Playstation 3 und Tales of Graces f, Tales of Xillia und dessen Nachfolger und Tales of Symphonia (Chronicles). Am 3.Juni 2015 wurde ich Mitglied des Allesteiler (was damals noch '''Pfotenballenklub' hieß), nachdem ich mir einige Artes-Informationen aus dem Internet holen wollte. Als normale Mitarbeiterin habe ich vergleichsweise wenig Rechte wie die zwei Admins Combatir oder Vanyar. Trotzdem kann ich Artikel erstellen, diese auch bearbeiten und Kategorien und Bilder hinzufügen oder entfernen. Außerdem kann ich anderen Mitarbeitern Tipps geben. ---- Ich bin ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und habe schon fast alle Titel, die in Europa veröffentlicht wurde, abgesehen von Tales of Phantasia, durchgespielt. Anders als bei anderen Spielen, kann sich meine Begeisterung selbst nach langem Spielen noch halten. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Spiele versuchen eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. thumb|left|150pxthumb|right|230px Ich finde, dass jeder Charakter ein Teil des ganzen, jeweiligen Spieles ist. Die Charaktere, selbst die Nebencharaktere, sind immer sehr schön gestaltet und man gibt sich auch sehr viel Mühe dabei. Ich mag die Charkaterdesigns in den Originalen, allerdings die der Spin-Offs nicht, da sie meist zu deformiert wirken. Viele Designs passen auch zu dem Charakter des Protagonisten/Antagonisten, allerdings kann man es auch mit dem Design übertreiben, wie bei Lloyd Irving zum Beispiel. Ich finde ihn als viel zu auffällig gestaltet. Mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter ist Colette Brunel. Wen ich außerdem noch gerne mag ist Yuan Ka-Fai. Mein Lieblingsendboss ist der teilweise Namensgeber meines Accounts. Duke Pantarei besitzt viele Eigenschaften, die ich persönlich als sehr angenehm empfinde. Ich besitze auch eine sehr große Begeisterung für Antagonisten. Zum einem, weil sie fast immer ein besseres Design erhalten ''(z.B. Mithos oder Van), zum anderen, weil die Antagonisten an ihren eigenen Idealen glauben und versuchen auf ihren Weg die Welt zu retten (Obwohl ihre Idee von der Weltrettung meist verkehrt ist). Es geschiet nicht selten, dass ich einen Antagonisten so sehr mag, dass ich mir wünsche, dass dieser auch ein spielbarer Charakter wäre. Ich finde besonders Yuan, Dhaos, Duke oder auch Sync haben ein guten Spielbaren-Charakter-Potenzial. Allerdings kann ich es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn der Antagonist und der Endboss beim ersten Treffen klar zu erkennen sind, weil dadurch der Spielspaß stark eingeschränkt wird. Neben der Tales of-Reihe mag ich zudem Pokémon und Fire Emblem. Ich bin außerdem eine begeisterte Keyboarderin und erhofft mir in naher Zukunft auch die Lieder der Reihe spielen zu können. Mittlerweile habe ich die Noten von The End of a Thought gefunden. Vielen Dank an Musescore. Ich lese außerdem gerne noch Mangas und schaue mir Animes, wie z.B. Madoka Magica oder Romeo x Juliet, gerne an. Theorien |-|(ToS) Spiritua= Spiritua war keine Auserwählte Okay, diese Theorie ist weit hergeholt, doch ich fasse es mal so: Bei der Reise der Welterneuerung schrieb sie ein Buch über es. Allerdings erfährt man im Buch von zwei ... (Dort endet der Text. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie zwei Türme meinte. Und nein, ich meine nicht den Turm des Manas und den Turm des Heils, da der Turm des Manas vorher im Bezug auf das Siegel genannt wurde). Da sie zwei Türme des Heils meinte und da jeweils einer in Sylvarant und einer in Tethe'alla "steht", gehe ich davon aus, dass Spiritua schon einmal in Tethe'alla war und erst nach der Erneuerung das Buch geschrieben hat. Und hier kommt die zweite Begründung. In Tethe'alla ist Spiritua als Engel des Todes bekannt, da sie den damaligen König erschlagen hat, weil der sich widerum der Auserwählten entledigen wollte. (Es könnte zwar sein, dass es eine andere Person gegeben hat, die Spiritua hieß, aber das wäre wirklich ein komischer Zufall.) Spiritua hatte einige Jahre, nachdem sie die Welterneuerung abgeschlossen hat und zum Engel geworden ist, den Befehl bekommen, die Reise von tethe'allas Auserwählten zu unterstützen, da der König aber (wie erwähnt) die Auserwählte töten wollte (weshalb auch immer), erschlug sie ihn. Sie hatte allerdings erwähnt, dass sie ein Engel sei oder ihre Flügel gezeigt und dabei ihren Namen genannt (was jeder gesunden Menschenverstand nicht tun würde). Doch was nun? Bis auf Colette Brunel, die dank ihrer Freunde das Ritual der Erneuerung überlebt hat, hatte keine Auserwählte es überlebt. Und hier kommt nun die letzte These. Man brauchte am Anfang der Weltspaltung einen Übermittler der Kirche von Martel, damit es glaubwürdig erscheint. Darum haben sie ein Mädchen namens Spiritua genommen, ihr einen Cruxis-Kristall gegeben und sie um die Welt reisen lassen. Dabei könnte es auch sein, dass Spiritua ein Mensch war, der Mithos Treue schwor im Kharlan-Krieg und einen Cruxis-Kristall gefunden hatte. |-|(ToS/ToP) Magie= Menschen können durchaus Magie anwenden Magie ist in Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Phantasia eigentlich erklärt. Um Magie anwenden zu können, muss man ein Elf, ein Halbelf oder ein Viertelelf sein. Ob es noch bei einem Achtelelf oder mit weniger Elfenblut klappt ist unbekannt. Also, Menschen können ohne das Erz Aionis oder durch elfische Vorfahren keine Magie einsetzen. Richtig. Richtig... Richtig? So und was ist bitteschön mit Rondoline E. Effenberg aus Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X? Es wird explisit gesagt, dass sie ein Mensch sei, doch warum kann sie dann Magie anwenden? Eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass Menschen bei Verwendung von Magie ihr eigenes körperliches Mana verwenden. Elfen und Halbelfen hingegen absorbieren das umliegende Mana, konversieren es in ihrem Körper und stößen es in Form von Zauber wieder ab. Da diese Methoden aber nicht bestätigt sind, könnte diese These falsch sein. Trotzdem setze ich weiter fort. Wenn man Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World mit einem guten Ende abschließt, hört man eine interessante Sache von Ratatosk: "Es wird eintausend Jahre dauern, bis das Mana aus allem Leben gesogen ist." Wohlbemerkt aus allem Leben Worauf will ich hinaus? Durch das allem Leben wird verdeutlicht, dass alle Lebewesen Mana in sich tragen. Auch erwähnte Kratos Aurion zu Lloyd Irving, dass, wenn er zu viel mit den Mana-Ring rumschießt, sein Mana schnell erschöpft sein wird. Ein weiteres Beispiel kommt ebenfalls von dem Engel. Durch fehlen einer Schutzfassung geriet Anna Irvings körperliches Mana außer Kontrolle, als ihr der Exsphere abgenommen wurde. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Menschen verfügen über Mana, dass sie in der Regel nicht einsetzen können. Ich sage hier mit Absicht in der Regel. Die gute alte Rody kann ihr körperliches Mana in Form von Zaubersprüchen einsetzen. Doch nach der Sache mit Ratatosk müsste sie eigentlich kein körperliches Mana mehr verfügen. Aber ich sehe es mal so: Menschen haben trotz des Gesetzes von Ratatosk immer noch ein bisschen körperliches Mana. Genug Mana um halt kleinere Magie anwenden zu können. Und hier kommt auch Dhaos im Spiel. Da ich die Forschung an Magie auf Derris-Kharlan zu Zeiten von Dhaos als sehr hoch schätze, müssten die eine Methode gefunden haben, die Menschen lehrt ihr Mana zu benutzen. Da sie allerdings nur niedrige Magie einsetzen können, wie zum Beispiel Lightning oder Fire Ball, gehe ich davon aus, dass Menschen sehr langsam Mana aus ihrer Umgebung ziehen und auf Grund dessen keine hohen Zauber, wie Indignation oder Tidal Wave, erlernen können. Dhaos, der über die Forschung bestens Beischeid wusste, brachte Rody bei, ihr körperliches Mana zu benutzen. Eine Ausnahme bildet trotzdem Marta Lualdi. Sie trägt einen gefälschten Ratatosk-Kern an ihrer Stirn, der es ihr erlaubt Licht-Magie zu wirken. Ratatosks Angriffselement ist wohlbemerkt nicht ganz klar. Als ein mächtigerer Elementargeist als z.B. Celsius, wäre er in der Lage Zauber unterschiedlicher Elemente anzuwenden, wie es bei Origin und Maxwell der Fall ist. (Man könnte auch wirklich sagen, dass Ratatosk nur mit Zauber des Attributs Licht angreift. Bestätigt wird das durch sein mystisches Arte Ain Soph Aur. Dieses Arte ist vom Element Licht und benötigt eine Aufladezeit. Eine Zeit, die man durchaus als Zauber werten kann, obwohl es keine Beschwörungsglyphe unter den Füßen von dem Anwender aufweist). Zurück zum Thema. Was ich damit sagen will, Seles Wilder kann Zauber, die sich nur auf die Elemente Eis und Licht beschränken. Heißt im Klartext: Menschen mit elfischen Vorfahren verlieren mit jeder Generation mehr die Fähigkeit Magie einzusetzen. Es könnte sein, dass Elfen alle Elemente einsetzen können, Halbelfen nur selten alle Elemente und Viertelelfen nur noch zwei Elemente. Ich schätze, dass Martas Vater Brute Lualdi ein Elf als Vorfahren hatte. Dadurch ist Marta in der Lage Magie des Elements Licht anzuwenden, während Brute sich auf zwei Elemente stützt: Erde und Feuer. (Es könnte auch sein, dass die zwei auf Grund von Ratatosks- bzw. Solums-Kern Magie einsetzen. Doch das lasse ich außenvor) Marta wäre damit eine Achtelelfe. Man weiß nicht inwieweit Achtelelfen noch Magie einsetzen können, doch ich schätze sie können mindestens Zauber eines Elements einsetzen. (Was ich aber damit nicht sagen will ist, dass Yuan Ka-Fai und die Fünf Großfürsten nur Achtelelfen seien. Es hängt manchmal auch nur von dem Talent ab, Magie anzuwenden. Nicht jeder Halbelf ist so begabt in Magie wie Genis Sage oder Amber Klein. Dafür stützen sich die anderen Halbelfen auch auf Nahkampf, wie man unschwer erkennen kann. Es hängt wahrscheinlich wirklich davon ab, ob man als Halbelf Talent für Magie hat und inwieweit man dieses trainiert.) |-|(ToS) Magnius Tod= Wie ist Magnius gestorben? Diese Theorie bezieht sich nur auf Tales of Symphonia: The Animation. Man weiß wie die Großfürsten in der Animation gestorben sind: Forcystus durch Lloyds Exsphere (Genauer gesagt durch Anna Irving), Kvar durch Kratos, Rodyle erlag an seinen Verletzungen von Zelos und Presea, Pronyma durch Mithos. Doch wie starb Magnius? Man weiß nur von seinem Tod, weil Pronyma sagt: "Magnius und nun Kvar." (Den Blick auf die in Flammen stehenden Menschenfarm von Asgard gerichtet) Darum stelle ich hier mal meine Vermutungen an. Vermutung 1: Nachwirkungen durch Colettes Engelszauber Um die Desians vor dem Einburch in das Balacruf-Mausoleum zu hindern, singt Colette ein Engelszauber. Dieser Engelszauber wird genannt Fiat Lux, was lateinisch ist und so viel beduetet wie Lasset Licht geschehen. Durch die Anwendung schweben vom Himmel weiße Federn herab und schwächen alle Gegner. Ob es dabei allerdings einen zeitverzögerten Effekt gibt, wie z.B. verursachen des Todes, ist unklar. Vermutung 2: Magnius wurde durch eine Falle getötet Wohlbemerkt attackierte Magnius die Helden im Balacruf-Mauseleum. An sich ist die Ortschaft nicht verdächtig, doch wenn man sich im Spiel durch den Tempel schlägt, fügen man mal hier mal da die Fallen Schaden zu. Bezogen auf den Anime war also Magnius unachtsam, trat in eine Falle und er wurde aufgespießt. Vermutung 3: Sheena hat Magnius getötet Man kann beobachten, dass sich Sheena nach dem misslungen Attentat auf Colette sich zurückzieht. Wohin genau? Das weiß niemand. Es könnte sein, dass die Ninja Magnius hinterrücks getötet hat während sie hinter eine Ecke auf ihn gelauert hat. Danach ist sie nach Luin geflohen. (Oder sie ist den Großfürsten direkt begegnet und hat ihn in einem Kampf besiegt. Diese Vermutung allerdings wäre ziemlich schwachsinnig, da sie gegen eine Übermacht von Desians nicht ankommen würde, wie man unschwer in Episode 3 erkennen kann.) Letzten Endes bleibt Magnius Tod ungeklärt. Die drei logischten Todursachen habe ich genannt. |-|(ToS) Lloyds und Preseas Exspheres= Lloyds und Preseas Exspheres sind keine Exspheres Lloyds Exsphere ist wohlbemerkt ein merkwürdiger Stein. Zu behaupten, es wäre ein Exsphere sehe ich als falsch. Zumal Yuan nach dem Kampf gegen die Gruppe sagt, dass sein Exsphere sich wirklich weiterentwickelt. Auch sagt Kratos, dass der Exsphere eine ungewöhnliche Farbe hat (im Vergleich mit anderen normalen Exspheres; Wohlbemerkt der Cruxis-Kristall von Kratos hat eine ähnliche Farbe). Desweiteren entstammt Lloyds Stein aus dem Angelus-Projekt, ein Projekt, das wohlbemerkt dafür sorgt, dass ein Exsphere auch nach dem Entfernen vom Wirtskörper sich weiterentwickelt. Laut diesen Aussagen sollte also es ein Cruxis-Kristall sein. Oder? Doch Lloyd besitzt (abgesehen von dem einem Mal, als er den Baum pflanzte) keine Flügel und auch keine Engelssinne. Natürlich könnte man behaupten, dass Personen, die zu einem Engel werden, vorher ein spezielles Ritual vollziehen müssen. Lloyd hat solch ein Ritual nie gemacht und darum hat er auch keine Engelssinne, etc. Eine weitere Vermutung wäre, dass sein Exsphere sich in einer Art von Zwischenstadium befindet. Heißt im Klartext, dass sein Exsphere weder ein Exsphere noch ein Cruxis-Kristall ist. Preseas Exsphere könnte ebenfalls in solch einen Zwischenstadium befinden. Besonders bei ihr ist es deutlich. Sie kann mühelos eine schwere Axt schwingen und noch schwerere Baumstämme hinter sich herzerren. Das Mädchen besitzt allerdings keine Engelssinne. Doch am Anfang weißt sie ziemlich viele Eigenschaften eines Engels aus. Enorme Stärke (was durch Colette bestätigt wird) und Gefühlslosigkeit. Letzteres hängt mit Rodyles Version vom Angelus-Projekt zusammen. Da ich schätze, dass Preseas Exsphere schon fast ein Cruxis-Kristall ist, erklärt das ihre Stärke, auch nachdem sie eine funktionierende Schutzfassung bekommen hat. Lloyds Exsphere hingegen kann (noch) nicht solche Kräfte entwickeln, aber sicherlich wird das nur eine Frage der Zeit sein - wohlbemerkt eine Frage der Zeit, die wahrscheinlich nach Dawn of the New World stattfinden wird. Letzten Endes erscheint mir die Theorie, dass Lloyds und Preseas Exspheres in einem Zwischenstadium sind, sehr sinnvoll. Meine Lieblingsspiele |-|1; Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Yuan Ka-Fai ---- Kratos Aurion | Sheena Fujibayashi Presea Combatir | Botta | Mithos Yggdrasill Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht entscheiden, welches Spiel besser ist: Symphonia oder Vesperia. Symphonia bietet einen langen Spielraum (wohlbemerkt die Nebenaufgaben auch) und die meisten Charaktere sind sehr sympatisch. Die Geschichte ist erstaunlich und lässt viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Es gibt immer wieder Überraschungsmomente. Ich habe allerdings stark zu bemängeln, dass Lloyd immer wieder im Vordergrund steht oder geschoben wird und man kaum einen Blick auf die anderen Charakteren bekommt. Die Geschichte schwächelt auch ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt und wird dann sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Niedere Antagonisten nerven mich ziemlich stark. Ich würde gerne etwas über die fünf Großfürsten erfahren. Besonders Kilia ist mehr als lachhaft. Sie ist der schlechteste Antagonist, den ich je gesehen habe. Selbst Aqua im Nachfolger ist da noch besser. Hinzu kommt, dass die fünf Großfürsten nicht sonderlich gut in die Handlung mit eingearbeitet wurden (Einzig Kvar und Pronyma wurden von den Fürsten einigermaßen gut eingearbeitet). Wenigstens sind Mithos und Yuan vergleichsweise sehr gut eingearbeitet worden. Trotzdem hat man kaum eine Hintergrundgeschichte über die Antagonisten, was ich sehr traurig finde. Außerdem muss ich das Design der Charaktere stark bemängeln. Besonders bei Lloyd hätte ich mir schlichtere Kleidung gewünscht. Aber auch Presea und Genis haben ein durch und durch schlechtes Design erhalten. Im Nachfolger wirken sie stark deformiert. Aber es gibt ja wenigstens auch ein paar Augenschmäuse. Yuan, Colette, Mithos (beide Formen) und die fünf Großfürsten haben von allen Charakteren die besten Designs. Die Städte sind sehr schön gemacht und dessen Hintergrundmusik gefällt mir auch sehr. Außerdem mag ich besonders die Kampfmusik. Meine Lieblingsstücke sind Beat the Angel, The End of a Thought und Fatalize. Im Grunde genommen glänzt Tales of Symphonia eigentlich mit sehr guten Musikstücken. Fazit: Hier mal da ein paar kleinere Probleme, doch das wird durch den Weltenaufbau und den liebenswürdigen Charaktere wieder gut gemacht. |-|1; Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Yuri Lowell | Judith | Duke Pantarei ---- Estellise Sidos Heurassein | Karol Capel | Rita Mordio | Raven | Yeager Tales of Vesperia legt ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte von der Tales of-Reihe ein. Kein anderes Spiel hat so eine gutüberlegte Geschichte wie Tales of Vesperia. Lange Spieldauer, ernstzunehmende Antagonisten und natürlich einen coolen Endboss. Es gehört zusammen mit Symphonia zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsspielen. Die Geschichte ist sehr überzeugend und lässt in keinsterweise an das Handeln der Protagonisten zweifeln. Zwar kommt mir Repede etwas sinnlos vor, da er nur ein Hund ist und rumkläfft, doch die anderen mag ich eigentlich sehr. Außerdem weiß man zunächst wirklich nicht, wo die Geschichte einmal hingehen wird (Selbst nachdem Estelle wieder zurückgeholt wurde). Der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe ist immer wieder beeindruckend. Aber auch der Protagonist (Yuri) hält sich die meiste Zeit im Hintergrund und macht hin und wieder ein paar dreckige Taten. Die Gruppe ist nicht so groß wie in Xillia 2, aber auch nicht zu klein, wie in Phantasia. Besonders das Ende vom Spiel ist episch und verleiht mir immer eine Gänsehaut. Alle müssen helften, damit die Bedrohung vernichtet wird und Aer zu Mana konverstiert. Die Antagonisten sind grundverschieden. Während Duke sich erst zum Schluss als Antagonist herausstellt und wenigstens versucht die Helden zu verstehen, nehme ich Alexei nicht sehr ernst. Aber der nervigste Antagonist ist definitiv Zagi. Er wird sehr häufig bekämpft und beim vierten Mal frage ich mich erst, warum er überhaupt so hartnäckig ist. Ernsthaft! Welcher Gegenspieler würde eine Gruppe um die ganze Welt hinterhereilen, nur um gegen sie zu kämpfen? Desweiteren frage ich mich, wie Zagi überhaupt auf Taqaron raufgekommen ist. Alles im allen bietet Vesperia sehr gute Antagonisten, die zu meist sehr ernstzunhemen sind und ihren eigenen Hintergrund haben. Sie sind nicht nur böse, sie haben Herzen und kämpfen für ihre eigenen Ziele. Zum Beispiel kümmert sich Yeager, neben den Job als Gildenleiter, um ein Waisenheim. Nirgendwo sonst habe ich so gute Antagonisten gesehen, sie sind zwar nicht so gut in die Handlung eingearbeitet wie in Abyss, doch alle haben ein Herz und es tut mir wirklich weh, wenn ich einen von ihnen, abgesehen von Alexei, bekämpfen muss. Besonderes Lob erhält das Kolluseum und die Bonusdungeon. Das Kolluseum ist das beste was ich je in der Reihe erlebt habe. Ich mag es, dass es kein Rundensystem gibt, wo man in jeder Runde eine bestimmmte Anzahl an Gegner besiegen muss, sondern, dass man viele Gegner auf einmal besigen muss und dazu noch ein Zeitlimit hat. Desweiteren sind die Cameo-Auftritte super (Ich wollte schon immer einmal gegen Barbatos und Shizel kämpfen). Die Bonusdungeon enthält sehr starke Gegner und das Bekämpfen von ihnen macht wirklich Spaß. Außerdem braucht es eine Weile, bis man zum Verräter des Himmels kommt. So verbringt man in der Dungeon mehrere Stunden bis man zum finalen Boss kommt. Fazit: Mit Vesperia hat man langen Spielspaß, einen coolen Enboss und einer sehr guten Bonusdungeon. Die Entwickler haben sich alle Mühe mit diesem Spiel gegeben. |-|3; Abyss= Ich würde das Spiel nur einen empfehlen, der mindestens eine Zwei in Englisch hat und zur Oberstufe einer Realschule oder eines Gymnasiums (hängt v. Bundesland ab) geht. Lieblingsfiguren Tear Grants | Jade Curtiss | Ion | Sync ---- Anise Tatlin | Legretta | Mieu Jozette Cecille | Aslan Frings | Yulia Jue Wegen der fehlenden Übersetzung ist das Spiel alles andere als einfach erzählt. Doch Dank intensiven Englischunterricht verstehe ich dieses Spiel jetzt. Die Charakterauswahl ist relativ gut gehalten. Am Anfang nervt der Hauptcharakter Luke ziemlich, doch nachdem er Akzeriuth zerstört hat und erfahren hat, dass er nur ein Replika ist, wird er immer überzeugender. Tear ist auch sehr überzeugend. Sie ist eher kaltherzig und doch gefällt sie mir ganz gut. Sie macht in bestimmten Situationen den Mund auf und erntet Respekt von mir, weil ich genau dasselbe gedacht habe. Welcher Charakter mich allerdings nervt ist Natalia. Sie ist recht eingebildet und ziemlich nutzlos für die Gruppe. Die Geschichte bietet auch viele Gänsehautszenen, wie z.B. die Zerstörung Akzeriuth. Und die Geschichte hat die traurigste Szene in der ganzen Reihe. Es gibt keine Sinnlosigkeit in der Handlung und die Argumente der Helden kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Die Anzahl der Gruppenmitglieder ist für mich ideal. Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Gruppe so groß wird wie in Dawn of the New World oder Xillia 2. Besonders die Anatgonisten (hauptsächlich die God Generals Sync, Arietta, Dist, Legratta und Largo) sind wunderbar in die Handlung eingebaut. Sie haben ihre Auftritte, sie sind wirklich nicht vergleichbar mit den anderen Antagonisten aus anderen Tales of-Spielen. Jeder von ihnen hat einen Konkurenten in der Heldengruppe: Sync hat Guy, Arietta hat Anise, Dist hat Jade, Legratta hat Tear und Largo hat Natalia. Inklusive haben alle eine Handlungsgrund (wobei ich den von Van nicht ganz verstehe) und sind ernstzunehmen. Dieses Spiel hat Musik als einen wichtigen Aspekt. Als begeisterte Keyboarderin ist es wirklich angenehm ein Spiel zu zocken, dass mit Musik zu tun hat. Die Grand Fonic Hymn ist einfach nur wunderschön. Schade, dass man sie nur zweimal Mal komplett hören kann im Spiel. Im Grunde genommen ist Abyss voll mit den besten Musikstücken, die ich je gehört habe. meaning of birth, finish the promise, A Wish and Sadness, mirror, Pleasentness. Tales of the Abyss hat zusammen mit Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Zestiria die besten, wirklich die besten Musikstücke der ganzen Reihe. Fazit: Besonders der Weltenaufbau ist interessant und die Charaktere und Antagonisten sind wunderbar eingearbeitet worden. |-|4; Narikiri Dungeon X= Lieblingsfiguren Rondoline E. Effenberg | Dhaos ---- Dio | Mell | Ethos | Coleur | Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi Bei einem japanischen Spiel versteht man eigentlich kaum etwas. Doch man konnte bei diesem Spiel deutlich erkennen worum es geht. Ich würde sagen, dass Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X ein Nachfolger von dem ersten Tales of-Spiel ist. thumb|Die Hauptcharaktere Dio (links) und Mell (rechts) Die Geschichte ist sehr einfach und es geht im Grunde genommen nur um zwei Kinder, alias Dio und Mell, die Inkarnationen von Dios und Meltia sind und beweisen müssen, dass sie nicht wie Dios und Meltia sind und keinen schlechten Charakter besitzen. Begleitet werden die zwei durch die Fee Etos und einen mysteriösen Wesen namens Coleur. Dabei begegnen sie alle spielbaren Charaktere aus Tales of Phantasia und Rondoline E. Effenberg, die extra für dieses Spiel und für die Cross-Edition von Phantasia erfunden wurde. Dio und Mell sind außerdem Narikiri-Kämpfer und können per Kostümwechsel unterschiedliche Kampffertigkeiten erlangen. Alles im allen finde ich den Kostümwechsel als eine gute Idee. Hinzu kommt, dass man im diesem Spiel mehr über Derris-Kharlan und Dhaos erfährt. Warum benötigte der Planet einen Mana-Keim? Wie war Dhaos, als er seine Heimat verlassen hat, um nach Aseria zu reisen? Was geschah aus Derris-Kharlan, nachdem es den Mana-Keim erhalten hat? (Solche Fragen beantwortet das Spiel) Fazit: Es ist wirklich schade, dass dieses so gute Spiel niemals außerhalb von Japan gekommen ist. Dieses Spiel hat so viel Potenzial und ist wirklich wunderschön. |-|5; Eternia= Lieblingsfiguren Farah Oersted | Meredy | Max ---- Keele Zeibel | Chat | Rassius Luine | Shizel Okay, das Spiel ist fast durch. Also hier kommt meine Meinung: Eternia bietet sehr viel. Von liebenswürdigen Charakteren, bis hin zum Weltenaufbau. Zuerst die Charars: Okay, mit Reid weiß ich nicht viel anzufangen, doch mit Farah habe ich eine weitere gute Person gefunden, von der ich glaube, dass sie sich besser als Hauptcharakter eignen würde als Reid. Wen ich aber am meisten mag ist Max. Leider wurde er zusammen mit Chat nicht sehr gut in die Gruppe integriert. Sie haben zwar ihre Auftritte, doch diese fallen sehr kurz aus und ich habe das Gefühl, dass die zwei nur Erschaffen wurden, damit man zwischen den Charas wechseln kann. Der Weltenaufbau ist wundervoll. Zwischen Inferia und Celestia hin und her zu pendeln mag ich. Gleichzeitig ist das Surfen mit der Van Eltia zwischen den Welten atemberaubend. Die Antagonisten sind recht interessant, doch Shizel übertreibt etwas... Sie will die materielle Welt zerstören, nur weil diese Leid und Schmerz zufügt? Nachdem sie von Nereid befreit ist, kämpft sie für die Helden und stirbt dabei. Doch sie rettet auch das Leben ihrer Tochter damit. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich Eternia als eines der schwierigsten Tales of-Spiele überhaupt. Die Kämpfe gegen die Craymel sind sehr schwer und ich habe bisher nur Efreet, Shadow und Rem bei einem Durchlauf geschafft. Bei allen anderen musste ich es mindestens zweimal versuchen. Auch die weiteren Bosse sind alles andere als einfach. Aber es macht Spaß, mal wieder ein paar richtig starke Gegner zu bekämpfen (weil die Bosse von den neuen Spielen einfach nur langweilig und lachhaft sind). Ein besonderer Bonuspunkt erhalten die Prüfungen von Seyfert. Diese Prüfungen sind wirklich toll. Mir gefällt es, dass man mal als Monster, als Keele in jungen Jahren und als Shizel spielen kann. Das ist leider nur von kurzer Dauer. Ich hätte besonders Shizel gerne länger gespielt. Und noch etwas positives muss ich gestehen. Das Theaterstück The Tale of Ultus Veigh ist einfach nur wunderbar. Ich habe es sehr genossen, doch der Preis für den letzten Akt ist etwas überteuert. Wie auch immer, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn neuere Spiele wieder so ein Theaterstück hätten, dass man sich immer wieder anschauen könnte. Fazit: Ein gelungenes Spiel mit einem (sehr) hohen Schwierigkeitsgrad. |-|6; Hearts R= Lieblingsfiguren Kohaku Hearts | Beryl Benito | Ines Lorenzen ---- Gall Gruner | Pyrox | Peridot | Kardia Meteor Azide Silver | Corundum | Amethyst Nachdem ich das Spiel zum zweiten Mal durchgezockt habe, hat sich meine Meinung geändert. Zur Geschichte selber muss ich sagen, dass sie nach einem wiederholten Spieldurchlauf besser geworden ist. Szenen, die ich als emotionslos erachtet hatte, wurden so emotional, dass ich nur noch sprachlos war. Besonders der Tod von Azide und die Opferung von Pyrox und Peridot fand ich mehr als traurig. Auch der Handlungsgrund der Helden verstand ich gut und ich zweifle nicht an deren Entscheidungen, wie es bei Xillia der Fall ist. Etwas vergrault haben mir die Handlung manchmal schlechte Witze und Hisui. Die schlechten Witze sind sehr langweilig und auch der Humor ist mehr als fragwürdig, z.B. "Peridot ist gleich Peri tot." Durch Hisui werden desöfteren Gewaltszenen gezeigt, die ich selber als unnötig empfinde. Nach wie vor muss ich leider sagen, dass es Charaktere in der Heldengruppe gibt, die eher reingequetscht als hilfreich vorkommen. Besonders Gall, Kunzite und Chalcedony wirken sehr reingequetscht. Kor selber finde ich zu nervig. Glücklicherweise ist der Hype von ihm nicht sehr hoch. Man braucht Kor eigentlich nur, damit man einen Träger von Creed in der Heldengruppe hat. Aber es gibt glücklicherweise ein paar Lichtpunkte in der Gruppe. Kohaku gefällt mir besonders und sie hätte Kor den Posten als Haupt-Hauptcharakter abnehmen können. Zu Beryl muss ich sagen, dass sie sehr oft das sagt, was ich denke. So zum Beispiel wird sie wütend, als Kor auf der Tribüne der Arena von Löwenpark nur von Kohaku schwafelt und ich beinahe wieder einmal die Krise deswegen gekriegt hätte. Das größte Manko an diesem Spiel sind aber die Antagonisten. Besonders Creed ist mir so unsympatisch als Endboss und ich kann dessen Handlungsgrund überhaupt nicht verstehen. Creed will nur Organica zerstören, weil er seine Liebe Fluora an ein selbst entwickeltes Monster namens Gardenia verloren hat. Incarose selber wirkt, trotz anfänglichem Fokus als Antagonist, nach dem Erwachen von Creed, sehr reingequetscht. Die Seraph-Brüder sind im Vergleich zu ihr einfach besser. Die einzigen Lichtpunkte bei den Antagonisten sind Azide Silver und Corundum. Zur Grafik muss ich sagen, dass es sehr angenehm ist. Ich mag die viel zu naturgetreue Grafik der neueren Spiele überhaupt nicht. Desweiteren muss ich leider sagen, dass das Kampfsystem sehr viel Schnickschnack enthält. Wozu braucht man den Verfolgerlink zum Beispiel? Oder warum müssen alle spielbaren Charaktere Artes für den Luftkampf haben? Außerdem hätte es mich gefreut, wenn ich Lithia, Pyrox oder Peridot spielen könnte. Wenn sie nämlich schon in der Gruppe sind, sollte man wenigstens sie spielen können. Fazit: Eine manchmal emotionslose Geschichte. Trotzdem bestzt das Spiel eine gute Charaktertiefe. |-|7; Zestiria= Lieblingsfiguren Lailah | Edna | Rose | Dezel | Zaveid ---- Sorey | Mikleo | Mayvin | Eizen Zestiria hat eine umwerfende Grafik, die ich besonders bei der Aussicht in der Nähe von Elysia genieße. Doch leider fallen die Felder der Grafik zum Opfer, da sie zwar schön gestaltet, doch auch viel zu groß sind. Man verbringt ehrlich gesagt knapp die Hälfte des Spieles damit in den überdimensionalen Feldern von Punkt A nach Punkt B zu rennen. Man wird auch sehr schnell von den Monstern eingeholt. Da nützt selbst Windschreiten nichts. Die Story ist meist geprägt von Sinnlosigkeit. Angesprochende Probleme werden einfach nicht weiter fortgesetzt oder gelöst. Zudem werden ein paar Probleme meist ohne Erklärung und Beiwohnen der Hauptcharaktere gelöst. Die Handlung ist sehr vorraussehbar und außerdem viel zu kurz. Sie ist nicht gut ausgeabreitet und eigentlich auch recht langweilig. Zeitangaben wären auch hilfreich gewesen. Man denkt wirklich, dass Heldalf schon über 100 Jahre alt ist und die ganze Sache mit Camlann ebenso alt. Es ist zwar mal etwas Neues, dass es kein richtiges Happy-Ending gibt, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich eine ähnliche Geschichte in den nächsten paar hundert Jahren wiederholt. Die Antagonisten sind auch extrem schlecht. Heldalf wirkt viel zu übertrieben mit seinen Titel Herrscher des Unheils. Maotelus tritt eingentlich nicht so direkt auf, als dass ich ihn als Antagonist bezeichnen würde. Symonne und Lunarre treten auch kaum in der Geschichte auf. Die Beiden sind nur nervig und gelten für mich als eine Art Hinauszögerung für das Ende des Spieles. Das schlimmste kommt erst jetzt: Das Kampfsystem ähnelt dem von Graces f - Es wurde allerdings nicht sehr gut umgesetzt. Die Kamera verkantet sich ständig, es gibt kein festgelegtes Kampffeld mehr und das schlimmste von allen: warum hat Zestiria allgemein Gegner, mit vielen HP-Punkten und einer fast undurchdringlichen Verteidigung? Die normalen Schlag-Artes (sprich: die vom Arte-Baum) verteilen sehr wenig Schaden. Im Spiel wird man quasi gezwungen eine Armatisierung durchzuführen. Deren Schlag-Artes sind ja wenigstens ganz gut und deren Zauber auch, doch wenn man im armatisierten Zustand besiegt wird, gehen Mensch und Seraph K.O. Zudem sind die meisten Gegner nicht herausfordernd. Sprich: hohes Level, nichts können. Bei meinem ersten Durchgang habe ich so manchen Gegner mit 20 Level Unterschied besiegt. Besonders wenn man sich mit Mikleo armatisiert, braucht man nur auf Abstand zu bleiben und nach jeder 4-Kombo einen Zauber hinterjagen. Aber das gute will ich nicht außenvor lassen: Die Gruppe ist im allgemeinen wirklich sympatisch und harmonisch. Jeder ergänzt sich und ich habe zum ersten Mal seit langem das Gefühl, dass jeder in der Gruppe hineingehört. Außerdem mag ich alle spielabren Charaktere. Alle gehören also zu meinen Lieblingen. ^^' Außerdem sind die Musikstücke wirklich schön. Besonders die der Themes und das Kampflied Rising Up, was im letzten Teil des Kampfes gegen Tiamat und danach in der Glehfeld-Senke gespielt wird, gehören zu meinen Lieblingsstücken im ganzen Spiel. Besonders Rising Up ist so schön, dass ich, wenn ich in der Glehfeld-Senke bin, die Stimmen und Soundeffekte ausschalte und nur die Musik laufen lasse. Dann singe ich den Text noch mit, während ich kämpfe. Fazit: Mir macht das Spiel Spaß, doch wegen den etwas vielen negativen Punkte kann und werde ich Zestiria keinen höhren Platz vergeben können. |-|8; Radiant Mythology 2= Lieblingsfiguren - ---- Kanonno Earhart Radiant Mythology 2 bietet vielmehr als der Vorgänger: Mehr Jobs, mehr spielbare Charaktere und allgemein eine bessere Story. Die Jobklassen muss man nicht mehr durch Quests freischalten. Vielmehr hat man am Anfang eine große Auswahl an Jobs. Um neue zu erhalten, muss man bestimmte Jobs auf bestimmte Level bringen, z.B. beim Magic Knight. man muss für diese Jobklasse den Warrior, den Mage und den Swordsman auf Level 30 bringen. Mich freut es auch, dass man nicht mehr alle Artes meistern muss, um ein mystisches Arte einsetzen zu können, da man sie auf Level 45 erhält. Allerdings können ein paar Charaktere keine mystischen Artes ausführen, z.B. Senel Coolidge. Dass es mehr spielbare Charaktere gibt ist ein weiterer positiver Punkt. So kann man selber sein Team spezifischer ausbauen. Zum Beispiel benutze ich sehr gerne, Harold Berselius als Magiekämpfer, Kratos Aurion als Mischtyp und Estelle als Heilerin. Früher hätte ich auch noch Celsius integriert, doch sie kann leider keine mystischen Artes. Mich freut es aber am meisten, dass man keine Probleme mehr hat, Charaktere zu rekrutieren. Im Vorgänger musste man eine halbe Ewigkeit damit verbringen, um gewisse Charaktere in die Gruppe zu bekommen. Hinzu kommt, dass Kanonno spielbar und sie eigentlich sehr hilfreich ist. Die Story fällt zusammen mit mehr Bossen wirklich gut aus. Dass z.B. Kanonno Earhart die Inkarnation von Pasca Kanonno ist find ich sehr interessant. Fazit: Das Spiel ist bei Weitem besser als der Vorgänger. |-|9; Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius | Milla (Splitterversion) ---- Jyde Mathis | Muzét | Chronos | Vera | Nova Die Geschichte wirkt auf mich sehr gezwungen und manchmal frage ich mich, warum dieses Spiel in Kapitel aufgeteilt ist. Ich persönlich mag die Aufteilung in einzelnen Kapitel sehr ungern. Unnötigerweise ist der Schuldenabbau mehr als nervig und nur eine Verzögerung für das gesamte Spielgeschehen (Ich baue übgrigens die Schulden am liebsten mit dem Bekämpfen der Elite-Monster ab). Trotzdem mag ich es in verschiedene "Welten" hineinzusehen (daran liegt es, warum dieses Spiel auf Platz 6 bei mir liegt, so gut ist die Handlung nämlich nicht) und ein Blick darauf zu bekommen, wie es wäre, wenn zum Beispiel Milla Jyde umgebracht hätte, als sie sechs war. Der stumme Charakter Ludger überzeugt mich nicht ganz. Und ich verstehe dessen Beliebtheit überhaupt nicht. Er muss in jeden Kapitel dabeisein und ich hätte mir gewünscht, wenn er wie die anderen ein eigenständiger denkender Charakter wäre. Durch die Spielerentscheide ist er sehr unsympathisch. Ich möchte niemanden spielen, der nur auf die Spielerentscheide handelt. Das wirkt einfach nur gezwungen. Allerdings kann ich es auch nicht verstehen wie jemand wie Ludger schon alleine Gaius, Milla und Muzét beim schlechten Ende töten kann. Auf Beziehungen, wird meiner Meinung nach, gänzlich in der Haupthandlung verzichtet. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es einen tieferen Einblick zur Beziehung von Milla (beide Versionen) und Muzét und zu Jyde und Gaius gibt. Außerdem gibt die gesamte Gruppe leidergottes wieder einmal kein schönes Gesamtbild ab (Dieses Problem hatte man ja schon im Vorgänger). Fast alle spielbaren Charaktere und die Endbosse aus Xillia wirken bei dem Spiel stark reingequetscht. Dieses Spiel hätte auch gutes Potenzial gehabt als ein eigenes Spiel und die ursprüngliche Idee hinter Xillia 2 würde mir auch veil besser gefallen. Das Design der Charaktere ist, wie in Xillia, sehr naturgetreu und leider für meine Bedürfnisse viel zu modern. Außerdem wirken die älteren spielbaren Charaktere und Gaius wie ganz normalen NPCs. Auch hier haben wir leider mal wieder das typische Aushängeschild: Endboss (Ich spreche von Chronos; Glücklicherweise blieb Bisley bei mir fast bis zum Schluss als Endboss unbekannt). Allerdings mag ich es, dass die zwei Endbosse so unterschiedliche Meinungen haben. Es ist einfach mal was neues. Die verschiedenen Enden sind zwar ganz nett, doch nur zwei von ihnen zählen, damit man ein neues Spiel beginnen kann. Ich persönlich würde es nicht sehr schade finden, wenn man nach dem Julius-Ende ein neues Spiel anfangen könnte. Das Cameo-Ende fand ich das schlechteste unter ihnen. Die Bonusdungeon selber ist mehr als zeitintensiv und es dauert viel zu lange (wirklich viel zu lange) bis man Cress'- und Stahns-Schatten begegnet. Der Preis für den Sieg über die Dungeon ist ganz nett. Zwar würde es mich eher freuen, wenn Milla ein Dhaos-Outfit als ein Stahn-Outfit bekommt und alle Charaktere neue Kostüme erhalten. Fazit: Das Spiel hat gutes Potenzial, was allerdings durch Ludger und der nicht harmonierenden Gruppe zerstört wurde. |-|10; Dawn of the New World= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Yuan Ka-Fai | Tenebrae ---- Sheena Fujibayashi | Presea Combatir Emil Castagnier | Ratatosk Dieses Spiel ist mein erstes Tales of-Spiel überhaupt. Hätte man mich vor gut fünf Jahren gefragt, was mein Lieblingsspiel wäre, hätte ich dieses hier genannt. Doch nachdem ich andere gespielt habe, habe ich erst erkannt, dass es nicht sehr gut ist. Man muss schon den Vorgänger gespielt haben, um das ganze Geschehen zu verstehen. Die Geschichte ist recht interresant und lässt wieder einmal viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Auch viele Überraschungseffekte sind dabei. Am Anfang glaubt man, dass Emil ein ganz normaler Junge ohne Freunde ist, doch nach einer Weile stellt man die Vermutung, dass er Aster ist. Gegen Ende des Spieles wird endlich die Wahrheit enthüllt. Dawn of the New World zeigt eigentlich die Charakterentwicklung von Emil: Von einem schüchternen Jungen zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mann, der allerdings durch Marta mit ihrer: "Du bist mein Prinz!"-Art kaputt gemacht wird (wahrscheinlich würde Emil, wenn Marta es nicht gäbe, zu meinen absoluten Lieblingen gehören). Eine ruhigere und coolere Charakterin wäre besser geeignet, statt so ein quiekendes Etwas, das nur nervig ist und in der Geschichte immer weniger überzeugt und eine Handlungsabhängigkeit zu Emil aufweist. Außerdem würde mir die ursprüngliche Marta (die früher Selene heißen sollte, der Name würde mir persönlich auch mehr gefallen) viel besser gefallen, da sie auf mich eher kalt und ernsthafter wirkt. Was mich allerdings wirklich wurmt, ist die Tatsache, dass man die älteren spielbaren Charaktere nicht leveln kann und damit verzichtet man auch auf die Artes-Erlernung. Besonders Raine hatte im Vorgänger wirklich eine gute Arte-Auswahl, z.B. Acutness oder Nurse. Diese spielbaren Charaktere sind wirklich nicht sehr hilfreich, egal bei welchem Boss oder bei welcher Dungeon. Hinzu kommt, dass es ruhig mehr neue spielbare Charaktere geben sollte, die man leveln kann. Was die Antagonisten angeht, kann ich nicht viel sagen. Brute nehme ich nur halbwegs ernst, es gibt bei weitem bessere Endbosse als Richter, Decus und Alice bilden nur eine Art Komedie-Duo ab, Magnar und Hawk sind nur nervig und bei Aqua frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum sie überhaupt eine Antagonistin ist. Die Charakterdesings sind solala. Ein paar sehen richtig gut aus, andere wiederum richtig deformiert. Besonders das von Raine, Genis und Lloyd ist dermaßen deformiert, dass es in meinen Augen wehtut. Die neuen Charaktere sehen da viel besser aus. Fazit: Ein guter Prequel für Phantasia, doch durch die Hauptcharaktere Emil und Marta wird das Spiel einfach nur langweilig. |-|11; Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Widdershin ---- Kanonno Da es ein Spin-Off ist erhält es eine andere Bewertung. Das ganze Schema von einer Welt, die die anderen Welten frisst, finde ich ziemlich gut. Allerdings ist das Kampfsystem alles andere als erfreulich. Man muss stehen um ein Objekt zu verwenden. Auch Befehle werden weitestgehend ignoriert. Und das Rekrutieren der Charaktere finde ich mehr als nervig. (Ich hätte gerne Kratos, Rutee und Leon in meinem Team um Widdershin zu besiegen. Allerdings kann man, soweit ich weiß, Kratos für diese Quest nicht rekrutieren. Mittlerweile habe ich es schon geschafft.) Das Jobsystem finde ich eigentlich eine gute Idee, allerdings hätte ich es etwas anderes organisiert. Während man normal als Charakter per Level-Up steigt, haben die Jobs eigene Level um lediglich Artes zu erlernen. Quasi wie bei Narikiri Dungeon X. Aber nein, die mussten ja das beide zusammenpacken. Die Geschichte ist am Anfang sehr interresant, doch beim zweiten durchspielen merkt man erst, wie kurz sie eigentlich ist (Ich hoffe beim zweiten Teil ist das anders). Schade finde ich es, dass man Kanonno nicht spielen kann, außerdem wünsche ich mir mehr spielbare Charaktere. Meine bevorzugte Jobklassen sind: Magic Knight, Hunter und Priest. Fazit: Für Spielspaß zwischendurch ganz gut geeignet, auch um ein paar Charaktere zu spielen, die man noch nie gesehen hat, aber viel zu bieten hat das Spiel nicht. |-|12; Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie | Pascal ---- Malik Caesar | Kleine Königin Eine nette Welt, die mir allerdings nicht so stark in den Kopf bleibt. Mir vergeht auch ziemlich schnell die Lust am diesen Spiel. Der Einstieg in den Prolog ist recht überraschend und doch positiv, was sich auf die ersten Spielstunden auswirkt. Doch nach und nach habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Entwickler sich keine Mühe gegeben haben. Das weitere Spielgeschehen geht mir zu stark auf Freundschaft und die Geschichte ist zu langweilig gestaltet. Ein paar gute Szenen hätten besser und spannender gemacht werden können. Die für mich dominierenden Charaktere, Asbel und Richard sind zumal ziemlich langweilig. Allerdings werden die Zwei von Cheria getoppt. So eine langweilige Charakterin zu erschaffen... (Ich schreibe es lieber nicht hin) Die Antagonisten sind leider wieder klar zu erkennen. Besonders Emeraude ist so klar zu erkennen, das ich nur den Kopf schütteln muss. Richard nehme ich nicht sehr ernst als Antagonist und Lambda ist nur mitleiderregend. Der einzigste Antagonist, den ich halbwegs ernst nehme, ist die Kleine Königin (Darum steht sie ja auch oben). Desweitern ist es mir zum ersten Mal passiert, dass ich mit dem Haupt-Hauptcharakter (Asbel) beim Kämpfen überhaupt nicht zurechtgekommen bin. Andauernd geht er bei mir K.O. und deshalb habe ich entweder Richard oder Sophie und im schlimmsten Fall, wenn beide nicht in der Gruppe waren, Pascal gesteuert (Wobei Pascals Kampfstil mir sehr gefällt). Wenigstens das Design aller ist sehr gut gelungen (Allerdings hätte ich Hubert einen anderen Namen und keine Brille verpasst.). Besonders bei Asbel und Richard erkennt man gutes Charakterdesign. Die Musik ist nett gemacht und darum habe ich erst das Spiel weiter gespielt und nicht nach einer Stunde es schon weggelegt. Ein besonderes Augenmerk erhält der Opening-Song White Wishes. Der Song ist sehr harmonievoll und passt meiner Meinung nach kaum zum Spiel. Fazit: Das Spiel fällt eher langweilig aus, doch der Zukunftsteil ist ganz nett. |-|13; VS.= Nachdem ich das Spiel nochmals gezockt habe, hat es sich einen Platz hochgekämpft. Was passiert, wenn man ein Super Smash-Ding von Nintendo und ein Tales of-Spiel kreuzt? Tales of VS. Das Experiment ist allerdings nicht sehr gut gelungen. (Das Spiel würde ich nur bedingt weiterempfehlen.) Ich habe mir das Spiel gekauft, weil ich unbedingt mal Dhaos spielen wollte. Doch Tales of VS. hat einen dermassen kleinen Handlungsstrang, dass ich es schon nach zwei Tagen durchgespielt habe. Im Grunde genommen ist das Spiel besser, wenn man in einem Beat'em-Up Wettbewerb antreten will. Es ist zwar schön und gut, dass man in unterschiedlichen Geschichten eintauchen kann, doch das Ende läuft immer nur auf das Gleiche hinaus. Zumal ich mich frage, warum ein paar Charaktere dabei sind, die (fast) nur Magie können. Besonders bei Mint und Mao ist es schlimm. Mao, weil er nur Magie anwenden kann und Mint, weil sie erstens fast nur Unterstützungszauber hat und zweitens, ihre Schlag-Artes kaum Schaden anrichten. Jade, Philia, Harold und Rita haben teilweise auch nichts in diesem Spiel zu suchen. Mir wäre es da lieber gewesen, wenn man statt Mint Suzu, statt Mao Vegue, statt Jade Guy, statt Philia Lilith, statt Harold Judas (obwohl Leon schon vertreten ist) und statt Rita Flynn genommen hätte. Warum ich Arche hier nicht aufliste liegt daran, dass sie durch das ganze Kampffeld fliegen kann und nur eine Ecke suchen muss, wo keiner ran kommt und von dort aus Magie casten kann. Die Grafik ist solala und das Kampfsystem haut mich auch nicht vom Hocker, da man sich nicht auf einer Linie bewegt und Gegner einfach nach oben oder nach unten abhauen können.. Fazit: Einer der schlechtestes Spiele, die ich je gespielt habe. Das einzige lohneswerte ist das Spielen von Dhaos und Barbatos Goetia. |-|14; Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius ---- Jyde Mathis | Muzét Meine so negative Einstellung gegenüber diesem Teil liegt wahrscheinlich darin, dass ich das Manga schon gelesen habe, bevor ich überhaupt eine PS3 bekommen habe. Außerdem vergeht mir die Lust sofort, wenn ich nur zwei, drei Kämpfe habe. Mir fehlt einfach die Motivation. Eine recht farblose Geschichte und noch dazu keine überzeugende Argumente von den Protagonisten. Das Spiel fällt sehr langweilig aus und kaum habe ich einen Speicherpunkt erreicht, da wollte ich einfach nur aufhören und Symphonia, Vesperia oder Xillia 2 spielen. Die Handlung ist sehr vorraussehbar (Wenigstens ist der Endboss diesmal am Anfang nicht zu erkennen. Was ich eigentlich sehr mag). Ich würde das Spiel kein zweites Mal durchspielen. Ich kann auch keinerlei Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren sehen, außer bei Jyde und Milla. Klartext: Die Gruppe hat kein schönes Gesamtbild und sind nur die quängelnden... (Man kann sich den Rest schon denken) Die Argumente von Maxwell oder Gaius sind eigentlich logischer und sie wollen jemanden auch beschützen. Mitunter ist Gaius der beste, wirklich der beste Antagonist, den ich je erlebt habe. Er kämpft einfach für sein Volk und wird leider deswegen von der mehr als unsympatischen Heldengruppe "bestraft" und vermöbelt. Der finale Kampf ist wenigstens auch mal was Neues. Zwei Gegner auf einmal. Wobei es mir nicht sehr gut gefällt, da sich der Kampf als sehr zeitintesiv erweist. Das beste was mir am diesen Spiel gefällt sind die Städte. Wunderschön und die nördlichen Städte sind sehr asiatisch angehaucht, beginnend bei Nia-Khera. Abgesehen von Trigleph finde ich die Städte als die schönsten Video-Spiel-Städte, die ich je gesehen habe. Eins muss man aber lassen. Xillia hat einer der besten Opening-Songs, den ich je gehört habe. Fazit: Nettes Spiel, aber für mich persönlich zu farblos und langwiedrig. |-|Weitere Lieblinge= Hier gebe ich noch weitere Lieblinge von mir bekannt, deren Spiel ich nicht gespielt habe. Destiny *Rutee Katrea *Leon Magnus *Garr Kelvin Destiny 2 *Reala *Nanaly Fletcher *Harold Berselius *Barbatos Goetia Rebirth *Mao *Tytree Außer Konkurrenz |-|Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike= Dieser Film hat eine sehr schlechte Synchronisation. Teilweise hat man die Charaktere nicht verstanden und man musste auch sehr laut aufdrehen. Wenn man weder Flynn noch Yuri mag, kann man diesen Film vergessen, weil der Fokus auf die zwei liegt. Repede erhält auch eine Hintergrundsgeschichte, die meiner Meinung nach besser ausgebaut werden könnte. Rita und Estelle sind auf einen Cameo-Auftritt reduziert. Von den anderen namentlich bekannten Rittern, gefällt mir besonders Nylen. Er hat einen sympatischen Charakter, der den Ritterorden mit viel Führungspotenzial und Humor führt. Von den einzigen Antagonisten, sprich Garista, hätte ich mehr erwartet. Zwar konnte er sich gut verstecken mit seinen Plänen, doch es wird eigentlich nie wirklich erklärt, warum er das tut. Und was ist da mit seiner Stimme? (Schrecklich...) Ein weiteres Manko ist, dass man schon das Spiel durchgemacht haben muss, da man ansonsten kaum etwas versteht an dem Film. Und natürlich gibt es dazu noch zwei Widersprechungen. Aer Krene kennt Rita im Film und der letzte Kaiser starb wahrscheinlich noch vor den Film. |-|Tales of Xillia: Side Milla= Tales of Xillia: Side Milla ist der erste Tales of-Manga, der es nach Deutschland geschafft hat. Doch ich bin maßlos entäuscht. Die Geschichte ist fast komplett vom Spiel kopiert. Die meisten Kampfszenen dauern nicht einmal zwei, drei Seiten an... Man kriegt zwar auch Hintergrundsinformationen zum Spiel, doch die interessieren mich nicht sonderlich. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, dass dieser Manga mir Tales of Xillia vergrault hat, denn ich verspüre keinerlei Lust an Xillia. Das einzig gute an diesem Manga sind die humorvollen Kurzcomics und eine kleine Bonusgeschichte Ende Band 1, genannt Wie heisst dein Kuscheltier? |-|Tales of Symphonia (Manga)= Das zweite Manga der Tales of-Reihe, das in Deutschland erschienen ist, bietet schon alleine von der Story viel mehr. Es folgt zwar im groben die Handlung des Spieles, doch es kommen auch ein paar Dinge hinzu, die es im Spiel nicht gibt. Der Zeichenstil finde ich sehr gut und die Charas wirken auf mich nicht deformiert. Zwar liegt der Fokus etwas zu stark auf Lloyd, doch das macht Band EX wieder wett. Dieser Band befasst sich mit unterschiedlichen Geschichten über Lloyd und Kratos, Colette, Lloyd und Genis, Genis und Presea, Genis und Mithos, Zelos und Seles und zu guter letzt Lloyd und Dirk. Das letztgenannte ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte aus diesem Band, dcht gefolgt von der Story mit Genis und Mithos. Hinzu kommt, dass der Einband sehr edel aussieht und die Kurzcomics sehr witzig sind. Die Kampfszenen sind auf jeden Fall ausführlicher als in Xillia: Side Milla. Ein Kampf dauert da im Durchschnitt zwei bis drei Seiten an. Das einzige Manko an diesem Manga sind die Übersetzungsfehler. Yuan und Yggdrasill als Anführerinnen bezeichnen und Genis einmal als ein Mädchen bezeichnen. Das ist ehrlich gesagt etwas fremdschämend. |-|Tales of Symphonia: The Animation= Ich muss ehrlich sein, als ich die Serie endlich in meinen Händne hielt, musste ich einfach nur jubeln. Endlich kommt eine Serie(!) von Tales of nach Deutschland. Die Handlung ist keine eins zu eins Kopie, wie es bei Abyss der Fall ist. Der Fokus liegt nicht allzu stark auf Lloyd und besonders der Tethe'alla-Teil der Gruppe bekommt jeder (abgesehen von Zelos) eine eigene Episode. Dadurch werden die Charakterzüge sehr stark verdeutlicht. Auch bekommt man einen besseren Blick auf die vier Seraphen. Allerdings bezieht sich das nur auf drei Flashbacks. Aber diese Flashbacks machen besonders den United World Arc zu etwas sehr guten. Auch scheint es so, als hätten Yuan und Botta eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Zu der Synchronisation muss ich sagen, dass sie sehr gut gelungen ist. Meine Befürchtung am Anfang war, dass besonders Colette eine nicht angenehme Stimme hat und Yuan eine viel zu alte Stimme bekommt. Doch beide Stimmen sind gut. Yuans Stimme erinnert mich irgendwie an die von Obito aus Naruto. Aber Lloyd hat wirklich eine exzellente Stimme bekommen, die auch sehr passend zu ihm ist. Das einzige Manko sind die Stimmen von Genis und Mithos. Man hätte die Synchronisation vertauschen müssen. Einzig schade finde ich, dass die Bonusfolgen nicht dabei sind, obwohl sie sehr witzig sind. |-|Tales of Phantasia: The Animation= Folgt... Tales of Berseria Wünsche & Hoffnungen |-|Wünsche & Hoffnungen= *Ersteinmal würde ich mir wirklich wünschen, dass die Kampfkamera sich nicht mehr ständig verkantet und es wieder ein festegelegtes Kampffeld gibt. In Zestiria fanden, besonders in den Tempeln und im Thron von Artorius, die Kämpfe immer wieder zwischen Tür und Angel statt. Es ist wirklich nicht schön, wenn man in einem kleinen Gang kämpft oder auf einer Anhöhe. **Auch zu begrüßen wäre es, wenn die Gegner wieder keine undurchdringliche Abwehr haben. **Und bitte keine Armatisierung, Chromatus oder ähnliches. Dadurch werden die Charaktere viel zu überpowert und es macht dann keinen Spaß mehr sie zu steuern. Überlimit reicht völlig aus. **Bitte, bitte, 1x10^100 (astronomische Zahl: Gogool) mal bitte. Bitte nie wieder Magier, die sich nur auf ein Element spezialisiert haben. Bei Zestiria hat es mich total genervt, dass jeder spielbare Seraph nur sein Hauptelement einsetzen konnte (abgesehen von Lailah, die mit Blitzschlag (Wasser/Wind) davongekommen ist). Dadurch kann man die Schwächen des Gegners nicht gescheit ausnutzen. *Das zweite was ich wirlich begrüßen würde, wäre ein gescheiter Endboss. Heldalf ist, zusammen mit Creed, wirklich, wirklich der schlechteste Endboss, der mir je unter gekommen ist. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es mal wieder einen Endboss gibt, der nicht gleich auf Anhieb zu erkennen ist. Duke, Gaius und Bisley (obwohl ich ihn auch nicht sehr gerne habe), sind so unscheinbar als Endboss. Wirklich ein Überraschungseffekt wäre ganz schön. **Hinzu kommt, dass der Endbosss mal wieder ein mystisches Arte haben sollte, das nicht nur aus einem Schlag besteht, wie es bei Bisley mit Absolutfaust und Heldalf mit Wahres Löwengeheul der Fall ist. *Wenn ich schon vom Endboss spreche, ich möchte auch wieder gescheite Antagonisten haben. Die letzten Antagonisten, sprich: Gilland, König Nachtigal, Incarose, Chlorseraph, Clinoseraph, Symonne und Lunarre, sind allesamt sehr schlechte Gegenspieler (und das ist noch harmlos ausgedrückt). Ich vermisse die Zeiten, wo die, besonders die niedrigen, Antagonisten überzeugend waren und einen freundschaftlichen Zusammenhang mit dem Hauptantagonisten hatten. *Okay, gehen wir von den Antagonisten mal weg. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es in diesem Teil ein Hauptcharakter mit Faust und Magie kämpft. Es gibt viele Antagonisten, die dieses Kirterium erfüllen würden, der bekannteste unter ihnen ist Dhaos. Da ich in einem Trailer gesehen habe, wie einer der Charaktere mit Faust kämpft, hoffe ich wirklich, dass es in Berseria endlich mal an der Zeit wird. Ich weiß auch schon, wenn ich diesen Charakter sehr mag, die Begründung schreiben werde. *Ich wünsche mir, dass es endlich wieder mal Transportmittel gibt. Da die Hauptcharakterin Velvet aussieht wie eine Piratin, könnte es sein, dass man wieder mit einem Schiff die Meere überkreuzt. Was ich allerdings mehr begrüßen würde wäre, wenn man dieses Schiff auch steuern könnte. *Vielleicht wäre so ein Tiermaskotchen auch mal wieder ganz nett. *So und jetzt das wichtigste von allen: Bitte, bitte, bitte, 1x10^100^100 (astronomische Zahl: Gogoolplex) mal bitte. Bitte keine überdimensionalen großen Felder mehr. Die Hälfte des vorhergehenden Spieles verbrachte man damit durch die Felder zu rennen und von ultraschnellen Monstern eingeholt zu werden. Also bitte keine überdimensionale Felder mehr. *Nachwort: So das war's für's erste. Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt, schreibe ich es hier hin.